Some One She Knew
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: She never thought it would happen to her. Shannon faces terror in the face of some one she knew and trusted. Based on actual events.


SomeOne She Knew

By GinnyPotter1986

She was home alone that night. She was sixteen-years-old, five days away from her seventeenth birthday. She was on the phone with her best friend, talking about the guys that she would love to date.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her kitchen door. She asked her friend to hold on, while she went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see her brother-in-law there.

"Hey, Shannon*, I was wondering if you could watch the kids while Lena* and I go out for a little while."

"Sorry, Jay*, I can't tonight. I have to get up at three in the morning. I have to be at school by five-thirty. We are going on a field trip."

"Oh. Well, can I come in and call your mom, and ask her to watch them?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just tell Lynn* that I will call her back."

"Hurry."

She went over to the phone, and asked her friend to let her call her back. As soon as she brought the phone over to him, he made his phone call. While he was on the phone, he did something that _**SHOULD**_ have sent alarm bells ringing in her head, but did not. He put his hand over her mouth, to keep her from making any noise.

When he was finished with the phone, he started towards the kitchen door, as if he were leaving. She followed him, because she was going to lock the door back after he left. However, instead of leaving, he slammed the door, and locked both the deadbolt and the door lock. He had a wild look in his eyes, when he turned back to her. She began to back away from him.

"Take your shorts off!" he ordered.

"What?" she gasped.

"I said, take your shorts off!" he demanded.

"No! I think you need to leave, Jay!"

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against him. Before she could move away from him, he had both of her wrists in one hand. With his other hand, he began to rip at her clothes. He then hooked one foot behind her heels, and caused her feet to fly from under her. When she landed, her head hit very hard on the linoleum floor. While she was dazed, he quickly ripped the bottoms of her pajama set off her.

When she started to fight him, he just held her down. Again, he held both of her wrists in one hand. He undid his jeans with the other hand. By then, she realized exactly what he was going to do to her. She began to cry, begging him not to do this. Telling him to think of his wife and kids.

When this did not work, she squeezed her eyes closed, because she was not strong enough to fight him off, and he had all of his weight on her. She struggled, however, the best she could. The next thing she knew, there was a pain, as she had never known before, between her legs.

He had rammed himself into her, not even caring that he had just very roughly ripped through her virginity. The pain of this caused her head to go back into a daze. While she was like this, he thrust himself roughly in and out of her body. He kept doing this, until he climaxed. As he was finishing up, she began to come out the fog-like daze. He shoved her pajama bottoms back into place, picked her up, and placed her on the couch and left her there.

She lay there and cried, until she could not cry anymore. She then slowly got up and checked to make sure the locks on the kitchen door were in place. Once she was positive that no one could come in on her, she got the telephone, and went into the bathroom. She called her friend back, and began to run a hot bath. She told her friend what had happened. Lynn told her that she should tell her mom, but she could not do that. Her mom would want to tell her sister, and she did not want her sister to know. She knew that this would hurt her sister, and she did not want to do that.

After she hung up the phone and scrubbed her body the best that she could, she climbed into bed and decided that she would pretend as if it never happened. Of course, she would always have a look of loathing in her eyes, when she saw Jay, but if she had her way, no one would know what kind of man he was.

Of course, her plan did not go as planned. She had a nasty habit of writing everything down, and her mother found it. Three months later, her sister found out about it. The good news, her sister believed her. The bad news, Jay never did quit cheating on her sister. The best news, her sister finally got tired of Jay's cheating ways, and in a way kicked him out of the house.

**Epilogue**:

Shannon was married when she was eighteen, and now she has a beautiful daughter, that is her life. She has come far from the girl who was raped when she was sixteen. Her husband has shown her that she is beautiful each day, every day. She plans to become a writer for the New York Times Bestselling list. She also plans to have more children. Secretly, she wants a set of twins.

Whether that dream will come true or not, only time will tell. She makes up stories all the time for her daughter, which her daughter thinks is hilarious. Just do not tell anyone about the wanting of twins.

A.N.: This story is based on a true story. The person that it happened to, asked me to write this and put it somewhere that people will read it. So that people that have had similar experiences, can know that no matter how bad their life is, it can always get better.

*Names have been changed to protect people. Namely Shannon.


End file.
